


Cordial Terms

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Reading, Silence, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Faker has to mind someone. Gilag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cordial Terms

Title: Cordial Terms   
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
Character: Vector  
Words: 128  
Genre: General/Angst  
Summary: The mad prince had an appetite that could not be satisfied.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.

 

 

Dr. Faker could hear the older stocky Barian known as Gilag breathing rather heavily nearby as his eyes literally devoured the comic book that was clenched between his fists. Grudgingly, he knew that he would would have to get used to Gilag's presence. At least, until his friends came back to collect him. 

With a barely audible sigh, Dr. Faker returned to his work. He disliked having people in his personal office. 

However, although the two hardly exchanged words, it was apparent that they shared a common trait: both enjoyed their solitude. 

Dr. Faker supposed that he could respect that.


End file.
